CyberPunk
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: HIATUS Kami/dia/mereka hidup dalam pelarian/Sebuah penemuan berbahaya manusia buatan/ penelitian yang memicu kehancuran dunia membuatnya diburu... KIHYUN slight Bryan-Kyuhyun. FF special dueL (BL)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **CyberPunk**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Scifi(?)**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan atau ada kemiripan penulisan dan atau ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan harap di maklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **Jaman dimana teknologi semakin berkembang dan semakin maju. Menjadikan para manusia semakin gila dengan tekhnologi. Membuat otak-otak manusia mulai terkontaminasi dengan virus ketidakwarasan.**

Drap

Drap

"Wookie ayo cepat" teriak laki-laki paru baya itu berlari membantu sang istri untuk mengemasi beberapa barang mereka.

 **Tempat di mana pikiran dan otak manusia telah terinvasi dan di perbudak oleh sains dan pengetahuan yang membuat mereka seolah tak bisa bersikap manusiawi dan di perbudak oleh kerakusan dan ketamakan akan kesempurnaan.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya si laki-laki yang lebih mungil dari si laki-laki tinggi bersurai emo itu yang kini menampilkan tatapan cemas.

 **Menjadikan mereka seperti predator hidup yang akan selalu datang dan memangsa ilmu pengetahuan tanpa bisa di cegah, menghalalkan segala cara kotor dengan penuh intrik dan manipulasi untuk menguasai puncak tertinggi.**

"Apa yang terjadi, jawab aku Kim Jong Woon?" bentak laki-laki mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mulai tak sabar dengan sikap suaminya yang terlihat aneh.

 **Membunuh, mengambil otak dan mengambil pengetahuannya untuk membuat sebuah tekhnologi manusia buatan yang baru, yang lebih hebat, lebih kuat dan lebih sempurna dari manusia robot atau Cyborg. Sebuah penelitian rahasia pemerintah untuk membuat pasukan pembunuh tak terkalahkan, robot sempurna dengan kekuatan yang melebihi seorang Cyborg sempurna dan kepintaran melebihi manusia. mereka menamakannya dengan sebutan "CyberPunk" sebuah robot tipe "HRP9-C" dengan kekuatan mengerikan yang mampu memusnakan sebuah pulau bahkan satu negara dengan tangan kosong, sebuah robot pembunuh yang sangat berbahaya dengan otak yang sempurna.**

" mereka gila Wookie, aku tak bisa memberikan penelitianku pada orang-orang seperti mereka, mereka berniat memulai peperangan, kita akan mati jika mereka sampai mendapatkan Chip hasil penelitian ku, kita harus pergi sekarang juga" jelas Kim Jong Woon dengan nafas tersengal. Seketika ekspresi Ryeowook berubah pucat pasi mendengar pernyataan suaminya.

"Bangunkan Kibum, kita harus segera pergi dari sini, secepatnya" ucap Jong Woon mendorong sang istri dan mengambil alih pekerjaan istrinya memasukan pakaian, uang dan benda penting lainnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Ryeowook bergegas menuju anak semata wayangnya, Kim Kibum. "Kibummie sayang, ayo bangun?!" ucap gelisah seorang pemuda cantik paru baya yang menepuk pelan pipi bulat bocah berusia enam tahun itu yang kini terlihat mengeliat kecil.

"Wookie, cepatlah~kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu?!"sentak seorang pemuda bersurai emo merangsek memasuki kamar dengan membawa sebuah ransel besar dan ransel kecil.

"Kibummie, pakai ini sayang~" ucap Kim Jong Woon yang memakaikan mantel dan sebuah tas ransel kecil dan mengalungkan sebuah kalung dengan Bandul cantik berbentuk bulat pada anaknya.

"Jaga ini baik-baik sayang, Kibummie mengerti?!" tanya Jong Woon menatap bocah kecil yang yang kini tengah mengucek matanya belum sadar dan tanda tak mengerti seraya menatap raut wajah gelisa kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Jong Woon mengendong Kibum mencangklongkan tas pada pundak kanannya dan menyeret istrinya untuk bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah besar mereka. Mereka terus berlari dengan nafas yang mulai memburu, entah apakah mereka akan berakhir dengan selamat atau berakhir dengan menjadi sebuah mayat mengenaskan, yang jelas chip ini harus selamat jika tidak maka mungkin dunia ini akan hancur bersama karena tekhnologi berbahaya yang di temukannya. Sungguh Jong Woon menyesal karena dirinyalah keadaan bumi menjadi terancam. Memang penelitiannya belum sempurna tapi jika dengan penelitian lanjutan dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja proyek "CyberPunk" bukan menjadi sebuah impian saja dan akan tiba saatnya di mana dunia akan benar-benar hancur karenanya.

Jong Woon mengeram saat melihat beberapa orang mulai berdatangan di luar rumah sederhananya.

"Dengarkan aku, bawa ini bersamamu lari lewat ruang bawah tanah, apapun yang terjadi kalian harus selamat~"

"Tidak~kita harus pergi bersama Jong Woon, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu disini mereka bisa membunuhmu" ucap Ryeowook dengan nafas memburu dan sudah terisak frustasi dengan rumitnya kehidupan yang di bawah oleh suaminya dengan segala macam bahaya yang siap mengambil dan memisahkan mereka setiap saat karena kepintaran otak suaminya.

"Tidak, kau harus pergi tanpaku, bawah formula ini, pergilah Wookie jangan sampai mereka mendapatkannya, Wookie~aku benci mengakui ini tapi jika sampai chip formula penelitian " CyberPunk" sampai di tangan mereka kau, aku, Kibum dan juga dunia akan segera musnah, mengertilah"

"Hiks~hiks~aku tau, tapi aku tak ingin mengerti, kami membutuhkanmu Jong woon" isak Ryeowook dengan kepala mengeleng, hatinya sungguh terasa sakit dan sesak. Apakah ini akhir dari hidup mereka semua.

"Maaf sayang, maafkan aku yang tak bisa memberimu pilihan, percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang pergilah, aku mohon sayang" ucap Jong Woon memeluk Ryeowook dan mendorongnya untuk segera pergi. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa akhirnya Ryeowook berjalan sedikit terseok menjauhi suaminya,"jaga dirimu agar tetap hidup~aku mencintaimu" isak Ryeowook mencium bibir suaminya sekilas dan bergegas meninggalkan koridor menuju dapurnya dimana jalan masuk menuju ruang bawah tanahnya.

Ryeowook menarik tempat untuk menggantung serbet, terlihat dinding di belakang lemari es sedikit bergeser membuka celah sempit untuk mereka masuki.

"Mama, apa yang terjadi?!, kenapa papa tidak ikut dengan kita?!, kenapa Mama menangis?!" tanya Kibum kecil dengan tatapan anak anjingnya seraya mengusap air mata Ryeowook dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kita akan berkumpul lagi nanti, papa sedang ada urusan, Kibum tidak usah khawatir hemz~kita akan bersama-sama lagi nanti" ucap Ryeowook masih dengan isak tangisnya. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir hidup suaminya dan juga hidupnya sendiri, yang jelas Ryeowook harus menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya. Kibum kecilnya harus tetap hidup. Kibumnya harus hidup bagaimanapun caranya.

Ryeowook sudah berhasil keluar dari ruang bawah tanahnya dan berlari cepat menuju arah Utara tepat di samping rumahnya yang sedikit jauh dengan mengendap-endap. Tepat setengah meter dari gudang tersembunyi milik keluarga Kim tubuh Ryeowook membeku saat mendengar bunyi letusan peluru.

DOR

Ryeowook terkesiap dengan muka pucat dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti secara mendadak, air mata semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. Ryeowook tau ini pasti akan terjadi, suaminya~tidak Ryeowook harus kuat. Dengan nafas memburu dan tangis kesedihan Ryeowook melanjutkan langkahnya dan menuju gudang tersembunyi masuk secara perlahan menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terlihat sedikit berdebu. Tak ada waktu untuk membersihkan mobil itu dengan cekatan Ryeowook memasukan Kibum kedalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman untuk anaknya.

"Mama suara apa itu?!" tanya Kibum kecil dengan kecemasan yang mulai tampak, entah kenapa malam ini Kibum merasa sangat ketakutan, seolah memang tidak akan ada hari esok untuknya dan orang tuanya.

"Kibum, ingat kata mama oh~jangan mempercayai siapapun, kau hanya harus percaya dengan dirimu sendiri, kau harus tetap waspada, kau harus bisa menjaga liontin ini dan kau harus bertahan hidup~oh" ucap Ryeowook menatap manik segelap malam milik anaknya dan menciumi bayi kecilnya penuh luapan sayang dan penuh kesedihan dengan sedikit terisak.

"Berjanjilah pada Mama sayang" ucap Ryeowook menangkup pipi gembul Kibum dan memandangnya penuh harap, Kibum kecil mengangguk meski dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud ibunya.

"Mama, sangat menyanyangimu, sangat" isak Ryeowook semakin menjadi, memeluk Kibum erat kemudian melepaskannya dan mencium dahi putranya. Dengan penuh tekad Ryeowook mengusap air matanya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Kibum kecil sama sekali tidak mengerti tapi entah mengapa rasa sedih mengelayuti hatinya seolah ini adalah saat terakhir dia melihat ayah dan ibunya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Uh~uhuk...uhuk" Jong Woon terbatuk darah dan mengeliat di lantai dengan kaki yang berdarah dan wajah yang babak belur.

"Bunuh saja aku, Sampai kapanpun kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku" ucapnya lemah seraya mengerang sakit.

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan keberatan melakukannya tapi sebelum itu serahkan dulu Chipnya" ucap laki-laki berbadan gempal menatap Jong Woon dengan tatapan bengis seraya menjambak surai gelap Jong Woon.

Jong Woon terkekeh mengejek, "mati saja kau, selamanya aku tak akan memberitahu kalian, keparat" ucap Jong Woon dan laki-laki berbadan kekar itu menghantamkan keras kepala Jong Woon ke lantai hingga darah merembes dari pelipisnya, Jong Woon mengerang sakit kepalanya terasa pening dengan dengingan menyakitkan yang mengema di telingahnya.

"Bos, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju meninggalkan rumah ini" lapor salah satu anak buahnya.

"Kejar mereka, hehehe~kau licik sekali dan juga bodoh, terus saja berbaring di sini dan aku akan mengirimkan kepalanya padamu" seringaian kejam terpasang di wajahnya.

"Brengsek, aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke neraka jika kau Berani melakukannya, jangan menyakiti mereka, mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini" teriak Jong Woon dan terbatuk darah. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan menatap sosok Jong Woon dengan tatapan dingin yang terlihat menyedihkan di lantai seraya mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah pemuda bersurai emo itu.

"Kau terlalu sombong untuk seorang yang menyedihkan, profesor Kim"

Dor

Jong Woon tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang semakin banyak mengalir, laki-laki itu menatap tubuh Jong Woon dan melangkah pergi dengan suara ketukan alas sepatunya yang terdengar mengema di lorong. Terlihat tenang dengan sorot mata yang berbahaya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hosh~hosh~" desahan nafas memburu milik Ryeowook semakin terdengar mendominasi udara sesekali matanya tampak melirik spion dan di sana dia mendapati tiga mobil yang melaju kencang mengejarnya.

Ryeowook semakin terisak antara ketakutan dan kepanikannya, Ryeowook sudah bertekad setelah melihat banyaknya orang yang mengejarnya mungkin kini suaminya sudah tak bernyawa di sana.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat menuju jembatan, kali ini dia bertekad dan dengan sekali sentakan Ryeowook mengerahkan mobilnya menabrak pembatas jembatan tinggi itu, membuat mobil hitam beserta dirinya jatuh mulus meluncur di udara dan menghantam permukaan air sungai yang dingin dengan debuman yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Sial~cari mayatnya dan geledah semua yang ada di dalam mobil dan juga tubuh wanita itu pastikan kalian menemukan chip yang tersembunyi apapun yang terjadi" anak buahnya menganguk patuh dan mulai melakukan pencarian di bawah untuk menemukan jasad Ryeowook.

Sementara tubuh Ryeowook melayang pasrah di dalam air, tak berusaha melawan dan tak berusaha mengelak tubuhnya semakin lama semakin tenggelam. Di bukanya kelopak matanya dan tampaklah sang suami yang berenang tenang seraya mendekatinya dengan senyum menenangkan. Meraih dan mengengam jemari Ryeowook, Ryeowook rasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

11 tahun kemudian

CTik

CTIK

CTIK

Terdengar suara keyboard yang di jamah oleh sebuah jemari lentik yang terlihat pucat, jari jemari itu bergerak dengan lincah seperti seorang penari profesional dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa cacat. Terlihat seseorang yang tampak serius itu menuliskan sebuah sandi, kode atau semacamnya dan menatap layar komputernya dengan tatapan serius. Pemuda itu duduk dengan posisi aneh membungkukan punggungnya, benar-benar posisi yang akan membuat pinggangnya akan menjerit sakit jika duduk selama berjam-jam namun pemuda itu sama sekali acuh malah terkesan tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya, lihat saja keadaan kamarnya yang terkesan sangat berantakan dan jauh dari kata baik. Segala macam sampah basah, palstik dan makanan basi terlihat berserakan di lantai dan di beberapa tempat yang bahkan tak dapat kau perkirakan. Bahkan ruangan yang bisa di sebut kamar itu nyaris mirip seperti kandang babi, Sangat berantakan dan terkesan jorok, sangat jorok.

Sesekali pemuda yang terlihat kumal dan dekil itu menaikan bingkai kacamata dan kembali menatap layar komputernya dengan ekspresi serius, kali ini yang terpampang jelas di sana bukanlah sebuah gambar kombinasi angka dan huruf yang rumit namun sebuah gambar seorang pemuda manis berpipi chubby dengan seorang pemuda datar yang terlihat berdiri berhadapan di sebuah koridor sebuah sekolah terkenal yang ada di korea.

Setelah semua selesai, pemuda kumal dengan penuh cambang jengot yang mulai terlihat dan wajah kuyu dengan kantong mata itu terlihat tersenyum bangga melihat sosok mengagumkan penampilan seorang pemuda kelewat tampan yang ada di dalam layar monitornya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang penguntit yang sengaja menghack jaringan CCTV sebuah sekolah elit yang sangat terkenal dengan segala macam prestasi dan berusaha mengikuti setiap pergerakan dari pemuda tampan yang selalu dia awasi hampir di setiap menit dua puluh empat jam itu. Benar-benar tipe stalker yang berbahaya.

Pemuda itu memakai earphonenya mendengarkan percakapan apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga membuat heboh seisi sekolah yang berdatangan dan mengerubuti kedua orang tersebut seperti semut yang mengerubuti gula. Alis pemuda kumal itu menyatu menampilkan kebingungan yang sangat saat mendengar suara berat pemuda tampan di layar komputernya, bahkan alisnya semakin menyatu saat mendengar jawaban sang gadis hingga membuatnya mengangguk-anggukan pernyataan sang gadis yang di rasa memang benar adanya, namun tak berapa lama tawanya meledak keras saat mendengar ucapan dari pemuda datar itu seolah tengah mengejeknya.

"Astaga...dia menerimanya, si datar itu, aku pasti gila hahahaha, sialan" tawanya keras seraya menjambak surai kelam yang terlihat berantakan dan terasa lepek entah sudah sejak kapan dia tidak mandi dan keramas atau sekedar membersihkan dirinya dan mendekam di kamarnya, ah...pemuda kumal itu sudah mendekam di kamarnya hampir dua tahun , lima tahun entahlah bahkan pemuda itu sendiri tak bisa mengingatnya kapan dia terakhir menginjakan kakinya di dunia luar dan hanya berkutat dengan komputer dan kamarnya saja, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan darimana dia mendapatkan kulit pucatnya berasal. Pemuda itu terlalu nyaman dengan tempatnya, daerah teritorynya, rumah dan kamarnya.

Pemuda itu adalah seorang yatim piatu, Namun hal itu tidak masalah baginya dia adalah orang yang hebat walau hanya berdiam diri dalam kamar dia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan kejeniusan otaknya yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang ilmuwan manapun menangis di buatnya. Dia adalah seorang idiot jenius asal kalian tau. Karena hanya dengan sedikit mengerakan ujung jarinya uang banyak berdatangan dan mengalir di dalam rekening banknya dan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

Tok~tok.

Klek

"Tuan muda, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda di bawah?!"ucap seorang maid laki-laki yang merangsek masuk setelah ketukan dua kali di pintu kamarnya memberitahukan perihal kedatangannya pada majikan gilanya itu. Pemuda kumal itu mengerang tak suka saat mendapati maid kepercayaannya itu masuk dan mengabarkan kedatangan entah siapapun itu dan merusak kesenangannya di depan komputernya.

Namun pemuda itu tau jika yang datang kali ini pasti akan membawa uang jutaan dolar ke dalam rekening banknya, hanya saja pemuda itu sangat tidak suka jika harus bertemu dengan para kliennya face to face yang biasanya sangat merepotkan itu hingga membuatnya harus datang dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

" saya akan membereskan kamar Anda, sementara Anda meninggalkan kamar Anda tuan" ucap maid setengah baya itu membuat gestur mendeplak kepala pemuda itu dengan sikap sopannya yang masih terlihat di wajahnya namun berbeda dengan tatapannya yang terlihat tajam menatap pemuda bersurai segelap malam itu, sepertinya sang maid terlihat kesal dengan tuan mudanya yang kelewat jorok.

"Sakit~kenapa tanganmu itu sangat sakit jika di pakai untuk memukul, kau bisa membuatku jadi idiot paman, cih~baiklah tapi awasi mereka saat bekerja di kamarku aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang tidak benar ketika mereka berkerja sembarangan di tempat kerjaku, meski mereka ciptaaanku kadang aku sangat menyangsikan isi kepala mereka" ucap pemuda itu seolah tak keberatan jika mendapatkan perlakuan kurang ajar dari maid pribadinya, Kim young Woon atau bisa di sapa dengan sebutan Kim kangin, orang yang telah merawatnya sejak Kibum masih memakai popok.

Kangin membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan tuan mudanya yang berjalan santai menuju ruang tamu dengan tatapan prihatin, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari usianya. Dengan baju kaos kebesaran wajah kuyu dan cambang di mana-mana tak akan ada yang menyangkah di balik sosoknya itu adalah seorang pemuda remaja yang terlihat tidak normal.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?!" tanya pemuda datar dingin tanpa ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya menatap iris selelehan caramel milik seorang pemuda manis yang berdiri di depannya dengan sikap terkejut yang tak di tutupi.

" apa otakmu sedang tidak waras, kau mengatakan jika~jika menyukaiku begitu?! Apa kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu?! Atau apa kau sedang memainkan sebuah permainan dan kau kalah sehingga membuatmu mendatangiku dan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu, Bryan?!" ucap pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan mata yang menyipit curiga. Pasalnya Bryan Trevor Kim bukanlah pemuda menyenangkan yang akan dengan senang hati membantumu saat kau terjatuh, tapi seorang Bryan Trevor Kim adalah pemuda datar dingin yang akan berjalan acuh dengan tingkat kepedulian dan sikap acuh yang mendekati nol persen, pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu menganggunya, pemuda datar dingin yang selalu menjadi daftar nama orang pertama yang ingin di lenyapkannya sekaligus orang yang ingin dia simpan di sudut kamarnya untuk dirinya sendiri itu dan pemuda datar dingin yang berdiri di depannya saat ini mengatakan jika dia menyukainya dan menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Heol~apa dunia sudah mulai gila, sama gilanya dengan dirinya dan pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat senang seolah dunianya berputar-putar saat Bryan menyatakan cintanya, namun otak warasnya menyuruhnya untuk tetap waspada pasalnya kejadian ini sangat aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak sedang memainkan permainan apapun denganmu, aku hanya menyukaimu dan ingin menjadikanmu milikku, tidakkah alasan itu cukup menyakinkan dirimu untuk menjawab pernyataanku dan menerimaku sekarang!" balas Bryan masih dengan nada dingin datarnya sama seperti biasanya namun sangat yakin dengan jawabannya yang membuat seisi koridor mengemakan kata " WOW" keras secara bersamaan semakin membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah malu.

Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Heechul sudah mencie-cie Kyuhyun dengan heboh.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini, kau tau kita bahkan tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan normal dan kau tiba-tiba datang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, ini membuatku bingung" jawab Kyuhyun seraya memegang lehernya dengan sikap cangung.

"Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu, tidakkah menurutmu apa yang kulakukan selama ini padamu adalah caraku untuk menarik perhatian darimu, Kyu?!' jawab Bryan lagi seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan sikap menantang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan penuturan Bryan membuat rona merah di wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas.

Dan sekali lagi koridor yang sepi itu bergumam " WOW" dan di susul dengan teriakan untuk Kyuhyun agar menerima cinta Kibum.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah memerahnya kearah lain, "Baiklah, aku menerimanya" ucapnya lagi setelah sekian lama terdiam, mungkin untuk kali ini Kyuhyun akan mengambil resiko dengan kegilaan otaknya dan sedikit bersenang-senang. Bryan menatap pemuda manis itu lama dengan sedikit senyum miring yang terukir di wajahnya. Bryan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dan tersentak saat mendapati Bryan yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku, Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya datar meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan kepala Kyuhyun pada wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Bryan mencium~melumat bibir kemerahan milik Kyuhyun dengan sikap posesif. Kyuhyun melotot kaget dengan sikap Bryan yang langsung menciumnya langsung di koridor sekolahnya di saksikan oleh beberapa pasang mata yang melotot dan bersorak bahagia setelahnya. Akhirnya pangeran dan putri sekolah mereka telah resmi menjadi raja dan ratu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum menaikan Hoodie di kepalanya dan merapatkan masker yang ada di wajahnya. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, Kibum tak ingin ada seseorang yang datang dan mengenalinya. Seumur hidupnya Kibum selalu merasa waspada entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika dirinya selalu di intai bahaya di manapun dan kapanpun juga sejak kejadian waktu itu. Kibum selalu merasa tidak tenang jika berada di luar dan hal itu pula yang menjadi salah satu penyebab dia mengurung diri di dalam rumah hampir bertahun-tahun.

Dengan langkah cepat Kibum bergerak menuju ke arah minimarket terdekat.

"Shit, harusnya aku tadi mengunakan _Tulberg,_ sial kurasa aku harus mengecek otakku lain kali" desah Kibum sedikit menyesal karena mengacuhkan sebuah skerbord bertenaga surya dengan mesin V8 yang berkekuatan tinggi dengan kapasitas 5,7 liter , sehingga dapat melaju dengan kecepatan 321 km/jam. Pasti Kibum akan cepat sampai jika mengunakan skerbord miliknya itu dalam cuaca yang sangat panas siang ini.

Kibum memasukan jemarinya di saku dan berlari semakin cepat di antara bayangan gedung dan pohon, tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan semakin berkeringat karena sinar matahari, Kibum takut meleleh berlebihan memang tapi hal itulah yang ada dalam otak jenius cenderung idiot milik Kibum, tak berapa lama sampailah Kibum di sebuah mini market yang dia tuju.

Pintu minimarket terbuka dan Kibum melangkah masuk dengan lega pasalnya hawa dingin langsung menerpa permukaan kulitnya yang mulai mengering karena pemanasan global yang semakin parah. Jujurnya Kibum lega jika kulitnya tidak jadi mengkerut dan keriput gara-gara paparan sinar ultraviolet yang langsung mengenai kulit pucatnya.

"Selamat datang dan selamat berbelanja pelanggan" ucap sebuah robot tipe penjaga yang di sebut "NUVO" menyapa dengan logat khas robotnya, mungkin dulu robot Nuvo hanya memiliki bentuk fisik seperti kucing atau anjing penjaga lainnya tapi belakangan beberapa ilmuwan sudah menhembangkannya menjadi lebih sempurna hingga hampir menyerupai ukuran manusia, tepatnya berbentuk bocah yang berumur tiga belas tahun hampir mirip seperti robot ciptaannya, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka memang hampir mirip dengan robot Nuvo hanya saja jaringan dan sirkuitnya lebih canggih dan rumit serta di lengkapi dengan persenjataan dan kemampuan menganalisis dan bertindak cepat sesuai dengan tingkat parameter di suatu kejadian.

Kibum melangkah langsung menuju arah rak-rak tinggi yang menyediakan berbagai macam cemilan tidak sehat dan mengambil sebuah susu low fat ukuran besar, entah kenapa Kibum anti dengan yang manis-manis kecuali jika dirinya di hadapkan dengan makhluk paling manis di dunia ini dan menurut versinya sendiri yaitu Cho Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa hari ini telah resmi menjadi kekasih si brengsek Bryan yang dengan seenaknya mencuri start darinya, tapi tentu saja Kibum tidak akan tinggal diam, Kibum bertekad akan merebut Kyuhyun dari tangan Bryan kelak.

Brak

Kibum terdiam namun melanjutkan lagi acara belanjanya yang belum selesai, terlihat sangat acuh dengan keributan yang terjadi di depan meja kasir. Namun gerakannya terhenti lantaran mendengar jeritan sebuah suara yang amat di kenalnya.

"Kalian, brengsek~menjauh dariku, sudah kukatakan aku tak mau ikut dan tak pernah sudi ikut dengan kalian"

Kibum sangat kenal dengan suara ini dan ini adalah suara dari orang yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya tadi, ya ini adalah suara "Cho Kyuhyunnya" manusia terimut yang menjadi objek fantasi liar fi setiap malam seorang Kim Kibum.

Tepat di depan kasir tampak Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan seorang pemuda sementara ketiga orang lainnya tampak mengawasi dengan sikap waspada dengan seringaian menjijikan, sementara robot Nuvo yang menjaga kasir sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan asap yang menyembul keluar dari kepalanya. Sepertinya robot itu mengalami korsleting ringan, entah karena apa?

Kibum mengambil sebuah kaleng soda di dalam trolinya, menimangnya sejenak dan mengambil ancang-ancang siap melempar dan~

Krak

Lemparan Itu tepat mengenai kepala sang pencekal dengan kaleng soda yang menghantam keras membuat si pemuda yang menahan tangan Kyuhyun terpental kaget dan jatuh menabrak tempat sampah. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ Kibum kembali melemparkan kaleng sodanya dan dengan ke akuratan sempurna lagi-lagi kaleng itu melayang dan melesat dalam jarak lebih dari empat meter dari posisi Kibum berada dan sekali lagi berhasil mengenai kepala mereka satu-persatu. Bukan hal muda melempar seseorang dengan jarak yang lumayan, namun dengan perhitungan dari otak jenius Kibum, pemuda itu dapat dengan mudah mengenai kepala masing-masing pemuda itu tanpa meleset.

"Brengsek, siapa kau menganggu kami hah~" raung salah satu dari keempat pemuda tadi terlihat sangat marah.

"Ah~aku hanya seorang pelanggan, tuan" ucap Kibum santai dan mendekati robot Nuvo yang ada di lantai Kibum berjongkok di sebelahnya, membuka lempengan pemutup kepala sang robot dan sedikit merubah sirkuitnya serta sedikit memperbaiki si robot Nuvo.

"Kau rupanya sudah bosan hidup hah~merasa sudah menjadi pahlawan" geram salah satu pemuda itu, namun Kibum acuh tak menghiraukan dan masih santai mengutak-atik robot Nuvo itu.

"Ja~ayo bangunlah" ucap Kibum tampak senang, Tak butuh waktu lama robot Nuvo itu sudah kembali berfungsi seperti sedia kala dan seketika bangun dengan sangat mengagumkan tanpa menunggu lama si robot Nuvo mengeluarkan sebuah sejata mematikan dengan laser berdaya hancur sedang namun bisa menghanguskan dan membakar kulit manusia dalam kurun waktu lima detik, robot Nuvo itu langsung menodongkan senjatanya ke arah gerombolan keempat pemuda-pemuda brengsek itu yang kini terpekik takut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan minimarket dengan melempar tatapan membunuh dan sumpah serapah pada Kibum dan si robot Nuvo.

"Wah~Tak ku sangka ternyata kau hebat juga dalam mengertak" ucap Kibum seraya menepuk pundak si robot dengan bangga yang kini balas menatap Kibum namun terlihat sangat senang sepertinya hingga si robot mulai memutar kepalanya sebanyak tiga kali dengan mata robotnya yang menyala-nyala heboh membuat Kibum terkekeh.

"Arg~sial, sodaku yang malang" pekik Kibum setelah tersadar saat melihat kaleng sodanya berceceran di lantai.

"Wah~kau sungguh mengagumkan~" ucap Kyuhyun penuh ketakjuban, "Kau~astaga aku tidak menyangkah kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan kali ini kau membantuku lagi, terimakasih banyak" ucap Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bersinar pasalnya dulu sekali Kibum pernah menyelamatkannya saat Kyuhyun berusia dua belas tahun saat dirinya di kejar oleh anjing dan berakhir jatuh ke dalam sungai, hingga saat itu Kyuhyun terus mencari namun dia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan Kibum, bahkan Kyuhyun masih ingat style Kibum dan style Kibum yang sekarang tak pernah berubah, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melupakan itu.

"Ah~kau masih mengingatku?!" tanya Kibum tak percaya sedikit terselip di hatinya rasa senang saat tau Kyuhyun masih mengingat dirinya meski dalam waktu yang lama mereka tidak bertemu. Lagipula Kibum sama sekali tak menyangkah jika Kyuhyun akan mengingatnya, sedikit heran namun Kibum tak perduli yang penting Kyuhyunnya mengenalinya.

"Tentu saja~kau adalah pahlawanku dan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku lagi hari ini" Kibum tertawa sumringah di balik maskernya merasa sangat senang saat tau Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya dan tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis hanya untuknya.

"Bolehkah aku tau namamu? Kau bahkan tak mau menunjukan wajahmu padaku, setidaknya beri tahu aku siap namamu" harap Kyuhyun Namun sebelum Kibum sempat bersuara ucapannya terhenti Lantara interupsi dari seseorang yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, aku melihat gerombolan berandal tadi?!" tanya Bryan yang mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun memasuki pintu minimarket dan tanpa sadar tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan manik segelap malam milik Kibum. Kibum menatap dingin Bryan dan sebaliknya Bryan kembali balas menatap Kibum dengan tatapan paling dinginnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian Bryan menyeringai, menampilkan senyum paling mencemooh ke arah Kibum.

"Kau kalah satu langkah dariku, dud" ucap Bryan dengan nada menyebalkan dan rasanya Kibum ingin sekali menghajar pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Ingatkan dia untuk mengambil pesanan bom asap racunnya dan meledakannya di depan Bryan saat ini juga.

"Tsk...ini bahkan baru di mulai, jangan terlalu percaya diri" decak Kibum malas seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap Bryan dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, kau bisa melihatnya" ucap Bryan dengan tatapan tak kalah angkuhnya seraya menarik Kyuhyun ke arahnya dan memeluknya posesif, sementara pemuda manis itu melihat Kibum dan Bryan secara bergantian bingung, namun sesaat kemudian alisnya terlihat menyatu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Jadi benar, kau menjadikanku sebagai taruhan?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya dan terlihat garang menatap tajam Bryan yang balik menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bodoh.

"Oh~" jawab Bryan dengan polosnya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Dan kau juga ikut andil dalam hal ini?!" ucap Kyuhyun beralih ke arah Kibum yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah seraya mengaruk dagunya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Itu~bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyu, aku~" ucap Kibum panik seraya berdadah-dadah ria untuk memperjelas penyangkalannya.

"Astaga~kau bahkan tau namaku, bagaimana kau~, sialan~mati saja kalian berdua" geram Kyuhyun marah seraya menendang Kaki Bryan seraya menjambak surai hitam pemuda datar itu dan mendeplak kepala Kibum dengan kekuatan penuhnya, setelah itu dengan langkah menghentak Kyuhyun keluar dari minimarket tersebut dengan wajah merah padam dan mengomel dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapanya karena kekesalannya.

"Pukulannya sungguh sakit" gumam Kibum masih dalam pose menunduk lantaran deplakan Kyuhyun, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah perempatan terlihat menyembul di dahi Kibum sementara Bryan masih melongoh menatap kepergian Kyuhyun bahkan rasa sakit akibat tendangan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya.

Dengan wajah bodoh Bryan mengaruk pipinya, "apa dengan ini berarti pernyataan cintaku padanya sudah batal?!" tanya Bryan pada angin dengan tatapan masih terfokus ke arah jalan.

Jduak

Kibum menendang Bryan berkali-kali dengan tatapan sebal yang terlihat jelas.

"Baka(bodoh) Bryan, kenapa kau memberitahunya idiot, lihat akibat ucapan bodohmu Kyuhyun jadi meninggalkan kita, astaga~" geram Kibum menatap Bryan dengan tatapan kesalnya bercampur rasa frustasi.

"Ya~memangnya ini salahku, dia bertanya dan aku menjawab, aku hanya reflek tadi, kau pikir aku sadar saat mengatakannya aku bahkan tidak sadar tadi" bela Bryan dengan wajah memberenggut menampilkan ekspresi bodoh tingkat dewanya semakin menambah kadar kekesalan Kibum.

"Kau sungguhan idiot, Kim" sebal Kibum dan berjalan keluar dari minimarket.

"Kau juga seorang Kim, brengsek~Hei...jangan tinggalkan aku, spot (tolol)" teriak Bryan memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan sayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau hanya akan menatapnya seperti ini, seharusnya kita datang dan menunjukan wajah kita pada mereka" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai emo menatap sesosok pemuda manis yang ada di sampingnya. Tatapan pemuda manis itu masih terfokus pada kedua manusia berwajah datar yang terlihat saling menendang satu sama lainnya di sepanjang trotoar. Terlihat sangat akrab, hidup dan juga bahagia.

"Kita tak bisa melakukannya, yesung~terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka dan _lotus putih,_ mereka masih mengejar kita sampai saat ini, aku mempercayai Kibum, aku yakin dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri sampai saat itu tiba, kita harus segera membereskan kekacauan ini" ucap si pemuda manis itu menatap seorang anak yang memiliki wajah mirip seperti Kibum, ya pemuda manis itu yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Kibum kecilnya sudah dewasa dan dia telah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan pintar.

"Ayo pergi, yesunggie" perintahnya dan mobil berwarna hitam itu melanju kembali di jalan raya mulai meninggalkan area pertokoan.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya sudah kelar juga, moga saja FF ini masuk dalam genre scifi, lizz agak was-was juga jika ini sama sekali gg masuk dalam genre Scifi.**

 **Ayo kali ini Reviewan kalian sangat di butuhkan untuk memenangkan duel ini hehe lizz maksa lo.**

 **Dan untuk silent rider lizz mohon untuk kali ini saja tampakan diri kalian satu kedatangan dan reviewan kalian sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan FF ini, jika kalian tidak bisa mengeluarkan komentar kalian dalam bentuk tulisan kalian boleh memberi komentar dengan nilai dari angka 1 sampai 10 untuk memberi nilai FF ini karena dalam duel ini kalianlah jurinya. Jadi juri yang terhormat mohon bantuannya. Dan jangan lupa juga baca FF "Emon L" yang judulnya "Eien No Ai" ya dan jangan lupa beri nilai juga.**

 **Oh ya satu lagi lizz baru bikin Instagram nih dan kalau gg keberatan kalian bisa follow IG lizz dan lizz janji bakal follback kalian Lizzdanesta.**

 **Oke see U next Chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **CyberPunk**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Scifi(?)**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan atau ada kemiripan penulisan dan atau ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan harap di maklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 _ **"Mama~hosh~jangan pergi, aku takut mama~uhuk...uhuk..." kibum kecil terbatuk kecil saat paru-parunya tanpa sadar menghirup debu kasat mata yang berterbangan dalam ruangan sempit dan gelap di tempatnya mendekam saat ini. Kegelapan total yang seakan menghimpit dadanya memenjarakannya dalam keheningan yang terasa seakan membunuhnya perlahan, segala perasaan ketakutan yang hinggap di hati seorang bocah berusia enam tahun itu seolah meledak membuat kepalanya pening dan matanya berkunang-kunang dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes satu persatu. namun suara derit pintu membuatnya menahan nafas. Hanya satu yang di inggatnya saat itu. Suara mamanya yang mengema dalam kesunyian berputar terus menerus dalam memori otaknya.**_

 _ **"Tetaplah disini, tetaplah hidup, jangan percaya pada siapapun, jangan takut dan tetaplah diam sampai ada seseorang yang bernama Kim Kangin yang akan menjemputmu sayang, kau harus tetap hidup"**_

 _ **"Kim Kibum, dimana kau?!" tanya suara berat berbisik dalam keheningan membelah dan menguarkan aroma ketakutan yang melayang di udara. Tubuh Kibum terlihat bergetar hebat, Tanpa sadar bocah kecil itu menahan nafas namun setelah sekian lama menunggu suara berat itu menghilang dan keadaan menjadi sunyi mencekam seperti sedia kala, udara seolah terhisap dalam kesunyian beku, takut-takut Kibum membuka sedikit penutup ruang bawah tanah sempit yang hanya bisa di tempati olehnya dan beberapa buah tas besar miliknya, tempat di mana dia bersembunyi dan betapa terkejutnya Kibum saat manik gelapnya menatap dua buah sosok wajah familiar yang sangat di cintainya wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tergantung di langit-langit atap gudang tua itu dengan darah yang mengalir tanpa henti dari kepala dengan tubuh setengah koyak menyisahkan aroma anyir yang memuakan, membuat bocah enam tahun itu terduduk bersimbah air mata dengan geleyar dan kegerian serta ketakutan terbesarnya yang tercetak dalam manik gelap miliknya.**_

 _ **"Mama~Papa~tidak~hosh~hosh" lirih Kibum dengan nafas tersengal.**_

 _ **"Ggggyyyyyaaaaaaa..."**_

"Appa~bangunlah, appa~" rengek seorang pemuda mungil bersurai merah mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kibum yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi hampir setiap jengkal pori-porinya.

"Appa~menangis, appa...sakit, Baeki~bangunkan appa, cepat...cepat..." ucap pemuda manis bersurai permen karet menatap cemas ke arah Kibum yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya dengan tatapan terbelalak kaget dan nafas tersengal yang terdengar putus-putus, Kibum tersentak dengan mimpi buruknya yang hampir seumur hidup di alaminya. Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap kedua wajah polos dua orang bocah yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan cemas dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ah~rasanya mau mati saja, sialan" gumam Kibum berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya dan coba mengenyahkan mimpi buruknya.

"Apa aku membangunkan kalian?!, hei~jangan menangis aku tidak apa-apa oke, hanya mimpi buruk saja" ucap Kibum berusaha menenangkan dua bayi besar mereka.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?!" tanya Bryan yang kini menatap Kibum seraya menautkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Papa, appa menangis lagi~" ucap Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur berlari kearah Bryan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih bercampur gelisah.

"tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan appamu, dia baik oke~" ucap Bryan menenangkan seraya mengendong Baekhyun yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu dan melangkah memasuki kamar Kibum.

"Maaf jika appa membangunkan kalian, kembalilah tidur, appa baik-baik saja, percayalah" ucap Kibum mengelus surai permen karet Luhan yang masih duduk di atas ranjang yang memeluk Kibum dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis, dengan sedikit aksi dramatis Kibum bisa di pastikan kedua anak manisnya itu pasti akan menjerit histeris.

"Ehm~" Luhan mengeleng pelan. " aku akan tetap di samping appa, aku akan menjaga appa dari mimpi buruk" ucap Luhan seraya mengelus-elus surai kelam Kibum dan mencium dahi Kibum sayang memposisikan Kibum seperti anaknya dan hal itu sukses membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan, merasa sangat senang mendapat perlakuan hangat dari Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau ingin tidur dengan appa?!" tanya Kibum dan di balas oleh anggukan semangat Luhan yang langsung merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut Kibum serta memposisikan dirinya untuk memeluk Kibum, melihat kembarannya yang begitu dekat dengan Kibum Baekhyun merengek dan meminta di turunkan dari gendongan Bryan dengan langkah kaki kecilnya Baekhyun berniat menaiki tempat tidur namun di urungkannya saat Kibum hanya diam saja tak mengundang atau mengajaknya untuk bergabung dan hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Lama tak ada tanggapan dari Kibum membuat mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca seraya menatap Bryan dan Kibum secara bergantian dengan tatapan memelas dan meminta tolong.

Kibum terkekeh kecil. "Kemarilah sayang" ucap Kibum pada akhirnya tak tega juga melihat makhluk imut seperti Baekhyun menangis. Mendengar undangan Kibum seketika raut wajah bocah itu kembali mencerah dengan kelincahan aktif sang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun, Baekhyun Naik ke atas tempat tidur memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kiri sementara Luhan di sebelah kanan dan masing-masing dari mereka memeluk Kibum dengan sangat posesif.

"Bayi besarku, sekarang tidurlah dan mimpi indah" ucap Bryan merapikan selimut serta mengacak surai Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Luhan dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Kibum.

"Hei~baka kau tidak menciumku atau mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku?!" goda Kibum manja dengan tatapan anak anjingnya menatap Bryan yang terlihat jengah melihat sikap Kibum yang sangat menjijikan.

"Tidurlah brengsek dan berhenti menampilkan ekspresi menjijikan itu, kau membuatku merasakan firasat aneh" gerutu Bryan menampilkan gestur merindingnya seraya menutup pintu kamar Kibum sementara Kibum hanya bisa tertawa senang karena bisa mengoda Bryan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hoaammm~" Bryan menguap tiga kali seraya mengacak surai kelamnya, dengan sikap malas-malasan Bryan berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Tanpa sengaja manik gelapnya bertubrukan dengan iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun ketika pemuda manis itu hendak menuju gerbang yang sama. Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit.

"Apa lihat-lihat brengsek" sentaknya dengan iris yang berkilat marah. Sepertinya kekesalannya kemarin masih tersisa.

"Karena kau manis makanya aku melihatmu." ucap Bryan dengan wajah datar khasnya. Kyuhyun mengerem dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Entah karena malu atau kesal. Tapi sejurus kemudian sebuah deplakan menyakitkan mampir di kepala kosong Bryan.

"Menjauh dariku bodoh." ucap Kyuhyun dengan kaki menghentak meninggalkan Bryan yang masih menunduk meresapi pukulan menyakitkan jemari lentik Kyuhyun di kepalanya.

"Hah~ini sungguhan sakit" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri seraya mendongak menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berlalu sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan. Bryan terdiam, samar-samar dia mendengar suara dengungan pelan yang mendekat ke arahnya saat dirinya berbalik. Mata pemuda datar itu terlihat menyipit saat di lihatnya sebuah benda kecil berbentuk bulat yang memiliki dua ruas antena di atasnya terbang melesat cepat menuju ke arah tempatnya berdiri.

"Shit~" umpatnya kesal dan berlari tergesah menjauh dari benda kecil yang mengejarnya itu, dan bodohnya Bryan malah berlari ke arah sekolah melewati Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya masih dengan tatapan kesal namun bercampur dengan heran.

"Ya~" teriak Kyuhyun yang di acuhkan oleh Bryan yang berlari melewatinya seolah sosok Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang kasat mata.

Sementara Bryan masih berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menghindari kejaran "BEEM" sebuah bom kecil dengan daya ledak besar yang bekerja dengan sistem target, siapapun orang yang mengirim "BEEM" padanya pasti menginginkan kematiannya.

"Sial~" desah Bryan dengan nafas tersengal, pemuda datar itu memutar haluan larinya menuju Hutan yang ada di belakang sekolah. Masih berlari menjauh dari benda kecil berdenging yang masih mengejarnya. Bryan cepat memutar otak saat di lihatnya sebuah kayu besar yang tergeletak di tanah di pungutnya kasar dengan nafas tersengal Bryan menghentikan laju larinya menatap benda kecil berdenging yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, Bryan berlari dan menyongsong BEEM yang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Matilah kau brengsek" teriak Bryan menghantamkan balok kayu ke arah BEEM tersebut seolah dirinya adalah pemain softball yang sangat terobsesi dengan homerun.

Tak

Tepat sasaran benda kecil berdegung itu terlempar jauh, menabrak pohon besar dan jatuh ke tanah setengah hancur. Dengan nafas tersengal Bryan menatap benda kecil itu dengan tatapan sangsi dan berjalan mendekati benda kecil itu yang tergelatak di tanah.

"Hah~" desahnya kasar seraya mengusap keringat yang ada di dagunya. Namun belum selesai dengan kelegaannya BEEM itu masih aktif dan berkedip-kedip semakin lama semakin cepat karena jaraknya dengan Bryan yang semakin dekat. Bryan bahkan tidak menyangka jika BEEM itu masih aktif..

"Shit~" umpat Bryan menggeram panik dan berlari menjauh namun terlambat BEEM itu meledak tepat dua langkah kakinya mengetuk tanah membuatnya terlempar tiga meter jauhnya berguling-guling di tanah, menerobos semak berduri dan berakhir menabrak pohon yang tidak terlalu besar hingga pohon itu roboh akibat hempasan tubuhnya, sementara satu meter di tempat BEEM meledak terdapat ceruk besar tanah dengan pohon-pohon yang menghilang tanpa bekas menjadi potongan debu halus yang menguar di udara.

Kibum jatuh telentang dan mengerang pelan saat di rasa tangannya sedikit koyak dengan cairan merah berbau karat besi mengalir dari celah seragamnya yang robek.

Clap

Clap

Clap

"Wah~wah tidak kusangkah kau dapat menghindar, cara bertahan hidup yang mengangumkan, bagaimana kabarmu Kim Kibum masih mengingatku?!" tanya seorang pria berbadan besar dengan seringai kejam yang tercetak di wajahnya. Bryan terkesiap dan langsung berdiri dengan posisi siaga menatap orang berbadan kekar yang berdiri di depannya dengan jarak satu meter yang masih setia dengan tepukan tangannya.

Bryan sedikit mengeram saat melihat wujud laki-laki yang sangat di kenalnya, mimpi buruknya.

"Bagaimana aku melupakanmu tuan brengsek, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan seluruh keluargaku" ucap Bryan dengan sorot mata berkilat marah. Bahkan laki-laki ini berniat membunuhnya berkali-kali memaksanya terus melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Meski Kibum dan Bryan telah lama bersembunyi dan merahasiakan identitas mereka namun entah kenapa laki-laki mengerikan ini bisa melacak keberadaan mereka. Bryan yakin jika dia tak akan di temukan karena terakhir kali Bryan bertemu dengan laki-laki mengerikan itu saat dia berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Khukhukhukhu~kau memiliki ingatan dan otak yang bagus, tapi sayang tidak kau gunakan untuk sesuatu yang hebat, kau pintar sekaligus bodoh, Kim Kibum" ucapnya berjalan pelan memutari Bryan yang masih memasang sikap waspada dengan tatapan setajam elang.

"Itu adalah urusanku bukan urusanmu brengsek" desis Bryan dengan tatapan tajam mengancam.

"Khukhukhu~lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kau membuatku takut dengan tatapanmu" ucapnya mengerling senang. "Kau tak perlu sewaspada itu padaku, Ah~bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan penelitian kami seperti yang ayahmu lakukan dulu" ucap laki-laki mengerikan itu yang terlihat semakin mengerikan dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Cih~beberapa saat lalu kau hampir membunuhku dan sekarang kau menawariku untuk bergabung denganmu cih~ apa otakmu sudah tidak waras tuan brengsek yang terhormat, kau kira aku bodoh untuk sekedar mempercayai mulut busukmu, tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada papa dan mamaku" ucap Bryan penuh kebencian yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang memerah setengah mengeram marah.

"Hahahaha~ternyata kau cukup pendendam" tawanya mengelegar terdengar sangat memuakan.

"Apa maumu Gin?!" tanya Bryan penuh penekanan menyebut nama laki-laki itu yang langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Berikan chip formula " CyberPunk"!" ucapnya dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk dan tatapan dingin, kini laki-laki itu terlihat mulai serius, bahkan tanpa sadar Bryan sedikit bergidik ngeri saat aura membunuh milik Gin menyapa dirinya.

"Kau tau apa jawabanku bukan!?" ujarnya dengan nafas tersengal menahan sakit, Bryan terduduk lemah di tanah bahkan untuk bergerak rasanya sangat sulit, Bryan rasa rusuknya patah.

"Kesombongan yang terdengar memuakan, kau mirip dengan si brengsek Jong Woon itu, kurasa kau memang lebih baik berada di sana dengan sampah tidak berguna itu"

"Tutup mulutmu bedebah, jangan sekali-kali kau berani menghina papaku"

"Kurasa aku tak perlu susah lagi mencari formula itu, aku hanya perlu membunuhmu dan mengeluarkan otak yang ada di kepalamu, kurasa itu opsi yang sempurna, Hemz~"

"Ah~sial, kenapa disaat aku memutuskan keluar malah kesialan yang aku dapatkan" ucapnya pelan seolah dia tengah menyesali keputusannya. Bryan berusaha berdiri meski sedikit tertatih, sementara Gin mulai melakukan penyerangan bertubi-tubi kearah Bryan yang mulai kewalahan karena efek BEEM yang di terimanya beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat mulai mempengaruhi beberapa jaringan sirkuit miliknya sepertinya BEEM itu berfungsi menyebarkan virus berbahaya yang dapat mempengaruhi program dirinya membuat tubuh Bryan mengalami konsleting akibat kerusakan beberapa jaringan lunak di tubuhnya. Sepertinya Bryan harus segera menyempurnakan penelitiannya secepat mungkin jika dirinya tifak ingin berkahir menjadi mayat dengan dunia yang hancur bersamanya di tangan penjahat seperti mereka. Gin krmbali menyerang dengan mengunakan senapan laser di tangannya namun Sedetik kemudian saat serangan itu hampir mengenai Bryan, sebuah rudal melesat ke arah Gin dan langsung meledak tepat di depan tubuh Gin, membuat Gin harus kehilangan satu tangan kanannya dengan kaki yang sedikit koyak.

"Appa~maaf kami terlambat" ucap suara dari dua orang mungil yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hosh~Anak baik" ujar Bryan dan pingsan setelahnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kakek, bagaimana dengan appa?!" tanya Luhan dengan manik mata yang menyorotkan kesedihan saat melihat Kibum berada dalam sebuah tabung kaca dengan selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya serta bermacam-macam kabel yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, appamu akan baik-baik saja, hanya ada beberapa sirkuit jaringan di tubuhnya yang mengalami sedikit kerusakan dan butuh sedikit perbaikan, kau tidak usah cemas" hibur Kangin yang mengrusak surai permen karet Luhan sayang yang masih menatap Kibum dengan tatapan nelangsa merasa gagal karena tidak bisa melindungi Kibum, Luhan bertekad jika selanjutnya dia akan terus mengekor di belakang Kibum Kemanapun pemuda datar itu pergi karena memang itulah alasan kenapa dia dan Baekhyun di ciptakan. Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke kaca tabung dengan Kibum di dalamnya. Luhan tidak akan merasa baik-baik saja sebelum Kibum membuka matanya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut dengan Bryan dan Baekhyun?!' tanya Kangin pada makhluk kecil bersurai permen karet itu yang mengeleng keras. "Aku milik Kibum appa, Baekhyun milik papa Bryan, sudah seharusnya aku ada disini kakek" ucapan tegas keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Kangin menepuk kepala Luhan dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Kangin terdiam mengawasi Kibum, dia teringat masa kelam sebelas tahun silam, dimana saat itu dia melihat penampakan terakhir tuan besarnya dengan segala macam tragedy dan rasa sakit.

 _Dok_

 _Dok_

 _Dok_

 _Tengah malam itu pintu depan rumahnya di gedor oleh seseorang dengan sangat keras, sedikit tersentak kaget Kangin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit tergeragap dia berjalan tergesah sedikit terseok ke arah pintu depan rumahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang familiar yang tengah memanggil namanya dengan nada panik._

 _"Tuan besar Ryeowook" pekik Kangin dengan nada setengah terkejut, pasalnya dia melihat penampakan pucat majikannya dengan keadaan kacau bersimbah keringat._

 _"Kangin aku mohon tolong aku, tidak~tolonglah Kibum, aku meninggalkannya di dalam ruang sempit di dalam tanah di gudang tersembunyi milik kami, jemput dia dan bawa dia pergi sejauh yang kau bisa, sejauh mungkin kalau perlu pergi dari Inggris dan bawa dia menjauh dari inggris" ujar Ryeowook cepat dengan tatapan yang melihat keadaan sekitar rumah kangin dengan tatapan waspada._

 _"Tuan besar apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kangin ikut merasa cemas melihat gelagat aneh ryeowook, karena tak biasanya Kangin melihat tuan besarnya yang biasanya terlihat sangat tenang dan ceria itu berubah menjadi kacau seperti ini dan jika memang keadaannya tidak benar-benar gawat tidak mungkin tuan besarnya mendatanginya saat dia tengah melakukan cuti hari libur. "Masuklah tuan, kita bicarakan baik-baik" ucap Kangin mrmpersilahkan Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan pemuda manis itu yang terlihat gelisah seraya membuka pintu rumahnya selebar mungkin._

 _"Tidak Kangin~seseorang sedang mengejarku. Aku tau~aku tidak akan selamat malam ini, aku mohon jaga Kibum untukku. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, aku harus pergi" ujar Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil berisi surat-surat penting dan harta yang di miliki oleh keluarga Kim yang mencapai Milyaran dolar kepada Kangin. "Aku menyimpannya atas nama Kibum" ujar Ryeowook lagi dan di angguki oleh Kangin._

 _"Aku percaya padamu, jaga Kibum untuk kami" pamit Ryeowook memeluk Kangin sebentar dan tergesah memasuki mobilnya, melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan rumah Kangin._

 _Kangin bergegas kembali kedalam Rumah, mengemasi seluruh pakaiannya dan mengapai mantelnya dengan tergesah. Kangin hanya tinggal seorang diri istrinya telah meninggal dunia sementara anak tunggalnya sudah menikah dan ikut dengan suaminya serta menetap di Jerman._

 _Dengan sangat berhati-hati Kangin melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Kim, namun betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat asap tebal berwarna jingga yang membumbung tinggi di angkasa, Kangin semakin menaikan kecepatan mobilnya dan benar saja ternyata rumah berserta gudang milik keluarga Kim telah terbakar. Kangin menyembunyikan mobilnya di antara semak saat melihat beberapa mobil melewatinya, setelah di rasa keadaan cukup aman Kangin berlari ke arah kran air terdekat menyiram badannya dengan banyak air, untung saja saat ini bukanlah musim dingin jika tidak bisa di pastikan Kangin akan membeku karena menguyur tubuhnya sendiri di tengah malam. Tanpa membuang waktu Kangin menerobos lautan api di dalam gudang tersebut dengan mata menjelajah mencari jalan masuk ke pintu sempit di ruang bawah tanah._

 _Ketemu~_

 _Kangin berlari cepat kearah sudut ruangan menghindari beberapa kayu berlapis api yang jatuh dari atasnya, Kangin semakin menekan kain basah yang ada di mulutnya Karen asap semakin menebal._

 _"Aarrgghh~" Kangin sedikit tersentak sakit saat berniat meraih pengangan kayu tingkap yang ternyata sangat panas, benar saja tangannya sedikit melepuh saat ini, dengan mengunakan kain basah yang hampir mengering Kangin membuka kayu tingkap itu, terlihatlah di sana bocah tujuh tahun itu meringkuk di bawah dengan keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Cepat Kangin meraih tubuh mungilnya mengambil beberapa tas besar dan segera keluar dari dalam gudang sesaat sebelum gudang itu ambruk._

 _Kangin membaringkan Kibum di atas tanah. "Kibummie. Bangunlah nak" cemas Kangin seraya menepuk pelan pipi pucat Kibum yang hampir terpenuhi oleh jelaga sama seperti wajahnya._

 _"Paman Kangin, papa~mama~" jawab Kibum dengan lemah._

 _"Oh~syukurlah, Tidak apa-apa sayang semuanya akan baik-baik saja" desah kelegaan keluar dari bibir Kangin dengan gesit Kangin membawa Kibum pergi dari tempat itu membawanya ke tempat klinik pribadi milik temannya, untuk saat ini Kangin tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit._

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Kangin pada Im Jaebum teman dokternya yang menampilkan ekspresi wajah serius._

 _"Ini tidak baik, Kangin paru-paru Kibum mengalami kerusakan karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap" ucapnya lagi._

 _"Astaga~lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, kami harus segera pergi dari sini" desah Kangin frustasi._

 _"Kau tidak usah cemas, aku akan memberimu obat sementara setelah kau sampai di jepang kau harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit" jelas Jaebum yang mengerti dengan masalah Kangin serta Kibum dan keluarganya._

 _"Apa itu tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kangin._

 _"Hanya untuk beberapa saat tidak untuk selamanya, Kangin. Aku sudah memesankan tiket pesawat menuju Jepang, penerbangan dini hari bergegaslah kau mempunyai waktu dua jam" ucap Jaebum lagi seraya menepuk bahu Kangin dan menyerahkan pasword kepada Kangin._

 _"Terima kasih banyak karena kau mau membantuku" ucap Kangin dengan sorot mata penuh perasaan. "Kami pergi!" pamit Kangin seraya mengendong tubuh Kibum meninggalkan klinik milik Jaebum._

 _Setelah malam itu Kangin dan Kibum nyaris hidup berpindah-pindah dari satu negara ke negara, satu kota ke kota demi menghindari kejaran sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bekerja untuk pemerintahan Inggris demi memburu hasil penelitian senjata berbahaya yang di kembangkan Kim Jongwoon selama bertahun-tahun. Kesehatan Kibum semakin tahun semakin bertambah lemah karena penyakit paru-parunya yang rusak, dengan keputusan bulat, bocah berusia dua belas tahun dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang melebihi ayahnya sendiri mampu merealisasikan penemuan ayahnya dalam waktu dua tahun dan mengujicobakan formula 'HRP9-C' yang di temukannya dalam liontin yang di berikan ayahnya dengan mengunakan tubuhnya sendiri, meski tidak sepenuhnya sempurna Kibum telah berhasil melakukan percobaan pertama dengan mengubah sebagian tubuhnya menjadi mesin membuat dia bisa memperpanjang hidupnya tanpa perlu merasakan sakit karena kerusakan paru-paru parah yang di alaminya._

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kalau seperti ini perasaanku jadi bermacam-macam, astaga kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti orang idiot seperti itu, lakukan sesuatu" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit frustasi menatap Baekhyun yang menempel erat padanya.

"Eh~Kyu, anak siapa yang kau culik" tanya Eunhyuk menatap Baekhyun yang menempel pada Kyuhyun seperti koala.

"Wah~dia imut sekali" ucap Heechul dengan raut wajah berbinar seraya mencubit pipi kenyal Baekhyun yang mengkeret takut melihat penampakan Heechul plus seringaian om om pedofil nya.

"Mama~ayo pulang" rengek Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat seraya menyembunyikan wajah dan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yak~Heechulie, jauhkan wajahmu darinya kau menakuti Baekie" ucap Kyuhyun memarahi Heechul tanpa sadar. "Ah~apa yang kukatakan?!"sadarnya kemudian seraya mengelengkan kepalanya, seolah memang Kyuhyunlah orang tua Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Eh~apa telingahku salah dengar dia memanggilmu mama?!" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul secara bersamaan merasa tidak yakin. "Hahaha mana mungkin seperti itu" tawa Kyuhyun terdengar aneh. Tanpa di sadari oleh EunHee Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan minta tolong ke arah Bryan agar menyelamatkannya dari kecurigaan teman-temannya.

"Baek, kemarilah kau membuat takut Kyuhyun" ucap Bryan berusaha menahan tawa. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya di perut Kyuhyun dan berlari ke arah Bryan.

"Papa~ayo ajak Mama pulang, aku ingin menunjukannya pada Luhan-ge, kan kasian Luhan ge yang tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mama karena menjaga Kibum appa yang sedang sakit, ayo bawa Mama pulang" rengek Baekhyun seraya menggoyangkan lengan Bryan keras hingga tanpa sadar tangan kanan milik Baekhyun terlepas begitu saja membuat mata ketiga manusia itu melotot kaget.

"Ah~papa tangan Baekie lepas lagi" ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang polos anak usia enam tahunnya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang buntung dan mengambil tangan kanannya yang jatuh terpisah di lantai dengan tangan kirinya. Bryan melotot dan langsung membawa kabur Baekhyun keluar dari kelas di jam kosong itu sedangkan Baekhyun malah asyik melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tak

"Papa tangan Baekie jatuh lagi" rengek Baekhyun yang di gendong menyamping seperti kantong sampah dengan posisi kepala yang berada di belakang punggung Bryan setara dengan pinggangnya, dengan cepat Bryan memungut tangan Baekhyun yang terlepas dan kembali berlari cepat menuju ke parkiran mungkin idenya memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke sekolah dan mengikutinya adalah ide yang salah.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Bagaimana keadaanmu apa lebih baik?!" tanya Kangin setelah melihat Kibum keluar dari tabung kaca yang membungkusnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku baik paman" jawab Kibum singkat seraya menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya sejak tadi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak akan mati dan tidak berencana untuk mati saat ini Lu, ayo bantu appa untuk melakukan simulasi sedikit lagi" ucap Kibum seraya menepuk kepala Luhan yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua jemari mungilnya dengan penuh tekad dan berlari menuju ruang simulasi yang biasa di pakai mereka untuk memperkuat diri.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Kibum, istirahatlah sebentar"

"Tidak paman, aku harus segera menyempurnakan proyek ini sebelum mereka benar-benar datang dan merebut segalanya dari kita, aku tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi, kali ini aku akan melawan, lagipula sudah waktunya bagiku untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan memulai peperangan yang sesungguhnya, mereka~harus ada seseorang yang mengajarkan pada mereka arti dari sebuah rasa sakit" ucap Kibum dingin dengan raut wajah seriusnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kangin yang menatap punggung Kibum dengan iba.

"Dia mulai bersikap keras dengan dirinya lagi?!" tanya Bryan yang entah sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri di belakang Kangin, sepertinya Bryan mendengar semua perkataan yang Kibum ucapkan.

"Kau tau dirinya dan bagaimana kerasnya dia sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya dia menginjakan kakinya keluar dan sangat tepat dengan serangan yang di lakukan oleh gin padanya, membuat Kibum seolah teringat kembali dengan dendamnya yang selama tujuh belas tahun ini hampir di lupakannya, aku sungguh cemas dengan keadaannya Bryan"

"Paman tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu, karena Kibum masih memilikiku dan aku tak akan membiarkan apapun melukainya meski hanya seujung rambut pun, aku akan melindungi Kibum" ucap Bryan penuh tekad seraya memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap tak mengerti saat mendengar pembicaraan papa dan kakeknya yang terasa berat untuk di cerna di otak kecilnya.

TBC

Makasih atas semua dukungan kalian dalam mereview, following dan favorit FF lizz ini.


End file.
